mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Miscellaneous Minibosses
Several of the minibosses in Paper Mario are common enemies. These are fought with the miniboss theme song. These cannot be encountered again as regular enemies, and some of them talk. Paper Mario 4 Fuzzies "I changed my mind, sucker! How about a fight?!" Four Fuzzies invading Koopa Village stole Kooper's shell. Mario chased after them to get it back, and they played a minigame with him, jumping from tree to tree and telling Mario to guess where the one with the shell was hiding. After hitting the correct tree three times, Mario got the shell back and the Fuzzies promised to be good. However, after Kooper got his shell back, the Fuzzies changed their minds and attacked Mario. Mario defeated them all and they ran off, promising to be good, and presumably did this time. 1 Koopa Troopa and 2 Bob-ombs "In case you Bob-ombs forgot, exploding is prohibited in the fortress except in the case of emergencies!" A Koopa Troopa and two Bob-ombs, presumably high-ranking servants of the Koopa Bros., heard the explosion when Bombette blew up a wall in the dungeon. Thinking that one of the Koopa Bros.'s Bob-ombs were exploding needlessly in the fortress, which the Koopa Bros. had forbidden them to do except in the case of emergency, they rushed to the scene to find Mario. They fought him, but Mario defeated them, and they were destroyed, leaving only a large amount of coins. 2 Putrid Piranhas In the Jade Jungle, two Putrid Piranhas attacked the yellow Yoshi kid, but Mario defeated them. When they were destroyed, the Yoshi kid returned to the village. 3 Putrid Piranhas and a White Magikoopa "Grraahahahoho!" When Mario and his partners were making their way through the deeper areas of Jade Jungle in search of Raphael Raven, when they were almost at his area they ran into three Putrid Piranhas and a White Magikoopa. Mario defeated them, and they were destroyed, leaving a tremendous amount of coins, hearts, and flowers. The Magikoopa appeared as a partner to the Putrid Piranhas during the battle. 2 Lakitus "Hey! Where'd you drop it, idiot? Huff N. Puff will have our clouds if we don't find it!" Two Lakitus who served Huff N. Puff stole Lily's Water Stone in Flower Fields to increase the power of the Puff Puff Machine. However, one of them dropped the stone in the maze, which was later found by Rosie. As the Lakitus searched for it, they encountered Mario. The Lakitu that dropped the stone was reluctant to fight Mario, given his reputation for defeating many villains, including Bowser several times, and saying it would be insane for common enemies such as them to fight Mario. Nevertheless, he fought alongside his partner and two Spinies, but Mario defeated them, and they flew away. 3 Lakitus and a Yellow Magikoopa "If you break that machine, how are we supposed to keep filling the sky with clouds? You ever think of that, genius? Do you think clouds just appear out of thin air or something?" Three Lakitus and a Yellow Magikoopa were assigned by Huff N. Puff to oversee and protect the Puff Puff Machine. When Mario entered and started attacking the Puff Puff Machine, they told him to stop, revealing that the Puff Puff Machine was extremely delicate. When they recognized Mario, they fought him, but he defeated them all and they ran off. Alternately, the battle could be initiated by talking to the Yellow Magikoopa. 2 Duplighosts "Listen, Moron... er, Mario, You'll have to decide who's lying." A Duplighost in Shiver Mountain imitated Kooper at one point, and both told Mario to hit the impostor with a hammer, each accusing the other of being a fake. This Duplighost was not very good at imitating Kooper, however. When introducing myself he said "I'm Kooper! Yeah, that's it." At another point he called Mario "Moron". Mario hit the Duplighost with his hammer, revealing his true form. He then fought Mario, with another Duplighost as his partner, but was defeated and ran off. 2 Duplighosts "Yikes! Mario's here!" Two more Duplighosts appeared in the Crystal Palace, pretending to be Mario and his partner's reflections in what seemed to be a mirror but was really a transparent crystal wall. When Mario ran into them on the "mirror side" of the Crystal Palace, they fought him, but were defeated and ran off. Duplighosts Several Duplighosts appear impersonating one of Mario's party members in the Crystal Palace. These battles are optional; they will only fight if you hit the real party member with your hammer (as opposed to all four impostors). If one or more is hit with a hammer before hitting the correct party member, then those ones will not participate in the fight. Bombette Impostors When Bombette walked into a hole to blow it up, four other Duplighosts appeared, imitating Bombette. Bombette was the first of the five to talk, and was quite distinguishable from her text boxes; One of the fakes had stars in his text box, one of them had hearts, one of them had multiple exclamation marks, and one spoke with a bit of a stutter and multiple "..." symbols. Mario hit all the Duplighosts with his hammer and they ran off. Kooper Impostors When Mario used Kooper's shell attack to hit a switch on the other side of a wall, four rather stupid Duplighosts imitated Kooper; but only in name. Their appearances and behavior were that of entirely different characters. One was Goompa, one was Professor Kolorado, one was Koopa Koot, and one was Luigi (even referring to Mario as "brother"). Picking out the real Kooper wasn't even a challenge, and Mario smashed all four impostors with his hammer, and they ran off. White Clubbas "I won't let you! I won't and I won't and I won't! You can't!" Three White Clubbas were individually blocking a bridge in the Crystal Palace, under orders from the Crystal King not to let anyone pass, and fearful of suffering his wrath should they fail. Mario fought them all one by one, and defeated them. When each Clubba was destroyed, so was a statue on the "mirror side" of the room blocking the bridge. The first Clubba had a Gray Magikoopa as his partner. The second had another White Clubba and a White Magikoopa as his partners. The third had two White Clubbas and a Green Magikoopa as his partners. 3 Koopatrols and 1 Magikoopa "Stop your bellyaching!! Who says we should be afraid of Mario, huh? He's not so bad! Whatever happens, we can't let him push this switch! Don't you care that King Bowser needs our help?" In Bowser's Castle, Kammy Koopa assigned three Koopatrols and a Magikoopa to guard a switch that would harden the lava in the lower level of the castle. When Mario showed up, the Koopatrols began to panic, knowing how powerful Mario was and that they would surely defeat him if they fought him to protect the switch. The Magikoopa, on the other hand, said that they had no reason to fear Mario and reminded them that Bowser needed their help. All four attacked Mario, but were defeated, and destroyed, allowing Mario to hit the switch. 4 Duplighosts "Aw, shoot! I wonder how you saw through my disguise... it was perfect..." Near the end of Bowser's Castle, a Duplighost transformed into Princess Peach to trick Mario into going back so Bowser would not have to fight him. However, Mario discovered his true identity and hit him with a hammer until he turned back into his true form. He fought with three other Duplighosts as his partner, but all four were defeated and destroyed. Category:Minibosses Category:Paper Mario minibosses